


Then they were kissing.

by Mazelike



Series: Great, Newtmas got me bloody inspired. [11]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Texting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Thomas fails at life, but he meets Newt so it's fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazelike/pseuds/Mazelike
Summary: Thomas: I swear to God, you better come back home with a pizza or else...Thomas: Or else, don't come back at all.Newt: Mmh... Kay? What kind of pizza?Thomas: I don't care, as long as there is no cheese on it.Newt: Why not?Thomas: Cause I don't like cheese, duh.Thomas: Seriously, T, you should know that by now.Newt: What kind of human being doesn't like cheese on their pizza?Thomas: What?Thomas: OH MY GOD! I'M SO SHUCKING SORRY!Thomas: I messed up, I meant to text my flatmate!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This OS is a bit different from what I've written before, but I'm quite excited to post it! It basically is a collection of conversations Thomas and Newt share as they text each other. I've had this in my computer for a few weeks already, yet never posted it, so I thought "shuck it," and decided to share this now.  
> Also, every *** marks the end/beginning of a conversation, but in my mind (and hopefully you'll feel the same) they share a lot of small (or long) conversations that aren't in there. Thus you can consider that a few months have passed between their very first conversation and the final scene of this OS.  
> Hopefully this will be enjoyable! xx

Thomas: I swear to God, you better come back home with a pizza or else...  
Thomas: Or else, don't come back at all.

Newt: Mmh... Kay? What kind of pizza?

Thomas: I don't care, as long as there is no cheese on it.

Newt: Why not?

Thomas: Cause I don't like cheese, duh.  
Thomas: Seriously, T, you should know that by now.

Newt: What kind of human being doesn't like cheese on their pizza?

Thomas: What?  
Thomas: OH MY GOD! I'M SO SHUCKING SORRY!  
Thomas: I messed up, I meant to text my flatmate!  
Thomas: Her contact name in my phone is “Nerd-y T”, I didn't realize I wasn't texting the right person!  
Thomas: Shuck, I'm sorry!

Newt: It's fine, don't worry.

Thomas: You must think I'm an idiot, I'm so sorry.

Newt: I'm just weirded out because you don't like cheese on your pizza. Just kidding. As I said, don't worry, it happens.

Thomas: Haha, yeah, I get that a lot! Thanks tho! Have a nice rest of the day!

Newt: You too.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: So... did your flatmate come back with a pizza?

Thomas: Yeah, she did... She didn't really have a choice anyway but, yeah.  
Thomas: There was some cheese on it tho, and I think she did it on purpose.

Newt: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.  
Newt: She obviously knows how to annoy the shuck out of you haha!

Thomas: Yeah, I guess that's what best friends are for, right?

Newt: Yeah, you have no idea...

Thomas: Glad to see we're on the same boat!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Hey! Do you have any idea how I can get back at my flatmate?

Newt: What did she do?

Thomas: She went grocery shopping...  
Thomas: And made sure that most of our supplies contains cheese...

Newt: Oh...

Thomas: I know, right?

Newt: You really don't love cheese, do you?  
Newt: What even happened between the two of you?  
Thomas: I don't... Like, at all.  
Thomas: Long story short, she brought back one of her dates while I was home.  
Thomas: No need to tell you how their night went...  
Thomas: If you know what I mean... So I decided that she at least owed me a pizza!

Newt: Yeah, 'kay, got it now... She's the devil! I think I like her.  
Newt: I've never had to seek revenge from my flatmate tho, so I have no bloody clue what to do to help you...

Thomas: I'm shucked, T knows what she's doing.

Newt: Why is she getting back at you in the first place? Aren't you the one supposed to be mad?  
Newt: I mean, does she have a reason to annoy the shuck out of you?

Thomas: I DON'T EVEN KNOW!  
Thomas: I should probably ask her...  
Thomas: Now that I think about it, she has no reason to be like that at all, it was her fault in the first place! You're completely right!

Newt: You go ask her, we'll plan your revenge after!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: SHE SAID IT'S BECAUSE I RUINED HER CHANCES OF GETTING SOME!  
Thomas: Like, c'mon...

Newt: Well, at least, now you know.

Thomas: Yeah, and I'm definitely seeking revenge.  
Thomas: Gonna help?  
Newt: Yeah, sure uh... You could... I don't know, like, maybe replace her toothpaste with mustard?  
Newt: That's a bit lame but I have no other idea right now.  
Newt: I've never had to prank my flatmate/best friend before so.

Thomas: Actually, it could work.  
Thomas: That's gonna work! Thanks!!  
Newt: Well... Anytime!

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: Hey, I was wondering... Where did you even get my number?  
Thomas: You only ask now?  
Newt: I meant to ask sooner.  
Newt: Dunno why I didn't – forgot.

Thomas: Haha, to be honest...  
Thomas: I don't really know?

Newt: ?

Thomas: Yeah, I don't really remember...

Newt: That's bloody great...  
Newt: I don't even know your name.

Thomas: Really? What did you name me in your contacts then?

Newt: Didn't name you – I told you, I don't remember giving my number to anyone, even less someone I don't even know and who doesn't seem to know me either.

Thomas: HOLY CRAP, HOW OLD ARE YOU?!  
Thomas: Please, tell me you're at least a guy?!

Newt: I'm 21 chill. I suggested you replaced your flatmate's toothpaste with mustard, I can't be that old. And yeah, I'm a guy.  
Newt: Can't believe you only think about asking this now!  
Thomas: Uh, you're the one who has no idea how I got his number! You're no better than I am!

Thomas: Hey, I'm 21 as well!  
Thomas: My name is Thomas, by the way.  
Thomas: Figured it'd be nice for you to put a name on my face.  
Thomas: Well, at least, on my number.

Newt: Oh, yeah, that's cool, I guess. Well, Newt, nice to text you!

Thomas: I know.

Newt: Do you, now?

Thomas: Yeah, it was written in my contacts... I still thought for a moment it wasn't really your name tho, but I guess it actually is hehe!

Newt: It is, yeah, but I get that a lot, don't worry!

Thomas: I like it tho, it's a nice name!  
Thomas: It's original!

Newt: Well, thanks Thomas!  
Thomas: You're welcome!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Help!

Newt: Flatmate again?

Thomas: No. No, I kinda gave up on the prank thing for now, I don't have mustard and I don't have time to go get some. Plus, I decided that I'm better than that.  
Thomas: But I still need you.

Newt: What then?

Thomas: I'm bored.

Newt: And I'm currently working. Guess life sucks for the both of us.

Thomas: Oh, am I bothering you right now?

Newt: Only 'right now'?

Thomas: Hey, c'mon, don't be mean!

Newt: I'm shucking with you, don't worry!  
Newt: If I'm honest, work is boring...  
Newt: I think I need the entertainment just as much as you do!

Thomas: Is your job that bad?

Newt: Yes.  
Newt: You have no idea.  
Newt: And there's nobody here at the moment, which is great in a way but makes it kinda uneventful and thus boring.  
Newt: Actually, scratch that, there's nobody here at all, like, ever.

Thomas: Really? Oh, wow, and I thought my job was horrible haha! Where d'you work?  
Thomas: I'm supposed to start my shift at ten, and I don't want to go...

Newt: Library. Like, it's great, cause it's quiet and all, but I forgot my stuff at my place and I can't get my school work done. So right now, I'm just dying.  
Newt: You work as well? Where?

Thomas: Pub. I work the night shifts.  
Thomas: It's quite different from your job I guess!  
Thomas: It's a bit more eventful, you know.

Newt: Are you a student?

Thomas: Yep. You too, right?

Newt: Yeah, yeah.  
Newt: Aren't you tired in the mornings? How late do your shifts end?

Thomas: Aw, look at you, all worried and stuff.  
Newt: Shuck it, Thomas.

Thomas: Honnestly tho, it's fine. It's a bit exhausting sometimes, but it's easy to get used to it. Plus, you do what you gotta do, right? I need that money.

Newt: Yeah... yeah, I get that, I need that money too.

Newt: Do you at least only have class in the afternoon?  
Newt: What do you even study?

Thomas: I sometime have morning classes, which is the worst, trust me.  
Thomas: I am a music major.  
Thomas: Don't laugh.

Newt: I am not laughing, that sounds pretty cool!

Thomas: Thanks! I like it. A lot.  
Thomas: What about you?

Newt: Hey, I'm sorry, I gotta go, my shift ends in five and I need to rush and catch the bus!

Thomas: Sure! Talk to you later Newt!

Newt: Sure thing!

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: Arts.

Thomas: ?

Newt: I'm an Arts student.

Thomas: Shuck, that's so cool!

Newt: Really?

Thomas: Yeah, of course!  
Thomas: I wouldn't lie about that!  
Thomas: Arts is important.

Newt: I'm glad to read that, people tend to judge a lot.  
Newt: But I guess you already knew that, as you're a music student yourself.

Thomas: Haha, yeah! A few people actually make fun of me for that. I got asked once if I was preparing a show for when I'll be living on the streets.

Newt: No way...  
Newt: Is that serious?

Thomas: Yeah, it is. People like to be mean sometimes, but it's okay. I mean, you kinda get used to it haha.

Newt: But that's horrible...  
Newt: You don't deserve that.  
Newt: Plus I'm pretty sure there are a lot of things you can do after you've finished your studies.

Thomas: Yeah. I'd actually like to be a music teacher, I think that'd be cool...

Newt: Why?

Thomas: Why what?

Newt: Why a music teacher?

Thomas: I just feel like the student who do not enjoy school should have at least a class in which they aren't pressured into being the best?  
Thomas: You're actually the first person I tell that.

Newt: I am?

Thomas: Yep.

Newt: I'm quite honored.

Thomas: Good, you should be!

Newt: Hey, shuck it, Thomas!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: I think I'm gonna die. I don't wanna work ever again.

Newt: Rough night? What was your shift this time?

Thomas: 10pm-4am.  
Thomas: Worst is that I have a class in 10.  
Thomas: Hence why I'm awake.

Newt: When did you get back home?

Thomas: A bit before 5.

Newt: Shuck... That sucks.  
Newt: Makes me wonder... Have you ever fallen asleep during a class?

Thomas: No! I feel like today I might tho!

Newt: Yeah, I guess...  
Newt: Try coffee?

Thomas: It just makes it worse, doesn't it?

Newt: Dunno, never had to work the night shift at the library...

Thomas: Why do I feel like you're making fun of me right now?

Newt: I'm not.  
Newt: I swear!  
Newt: Coffee works for me when I've spent the night working or painting. Try it out?

Thomas: Just bought a coffee.  
Thomas: If I become an hyperactive monster...  
Thomas: It's on you.

Newt: Oh great...  
Newt: Please, don't turn into Hulk or something, that'd make a bit of a mess.

Thomas: I can't promise you that...  
Thomas: Better be awake and turn into Hulk than asleep and killed by my lecturer tho...

Newt: Haha, you have a weird sense of what's important!

Thomas: It's all about survival, Newt.

Newt: If you turned into Hulk, you'd probably end up dead anyway.  
Newt: So it's not really about survival.  
Newt: It's more about things you'd better do instead of going to class haha.

Thomas: Yeah, but it'd also be way cooler to turn into Hulk, don't deny it.

Newt: Whatever you say, Tommy.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: You becoming green yet?

Thomas: Nah...

Newt: Disappointed?

Thomas: You have no idea...  
Thomas: If this didn't work, I'm gonna have to try to find a spider so that I can get bitten and become Spiderman.

Newt: I didn't think you were the nerdy type...

Thomas: Really?  
Thomas: What type of guy did you think I was?

Newt: I was mostly joking, Tommy, you sound nerdy in your texts, I already knew!  
Newt: I like that you're an artist and a nerd, don't worry.

Thomas: Thanks!  
Thomas: I'm quite charming, aren't I?

Newt: You're also an idiot.

Thomas: A funny idiot?

Newt: If that makes you feel better...

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: HOLY SHIT, TERESA BROUGHT SOMEONE BACK AND THEY ARE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH! WHY?! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Newt: I take it she's the much talked about flatmate?  
Newt: She's just making out with him?

Thomas: The age of vengence is rising again.

Newt: Drama Queen.

Thomas: BUT IT'S MY COUCH AS WELL!  
Thomas: AND IT'S NOT JUST MAKING OUT!  
Thomas: Next time it's gonne be my bed...  
Thomas: Please, Newt, I need your help!

Newt: Newt is momentarily unavailable.  
Newt: Okay, just kidding, I was only helping someone to find a book...  
Newt: What d'you wanna do about it? I mean, I guess she's mostly doing it to bother you, isn't she?  
Newt: Or she is just too focused on the making out part to even remember you exist.

Thomas: You just hurt my feelings.

Newt: Sorry!

Thomas: It's fine, I'm already feeling better.  
Thomas: But there's still a fire burning through my veins.  
Thomas: It's called “the thirst for blood.”

Newt: No, it's not. It's called jealousy, Tommy.  
Newt: Cause unless I'm just massivily wrong, I think you're single and don't like her showing off with her dates.

Thomas: Okay, fine. I might be jealous.  
Thomas: Scratch that, I totally am.

Newt: Knew it!

Thomas: Yeah, well, you'd be too if your flatmate always had someone home and you were alone.

Newt: Don't worry, my flatmate is a dick, he's never gonn' bring anyone home.

Thomas: Oh, shuck, at least someone is doing worse than me...

Newt: Haha, yeah, well, I'm not doing so good myself, don't worry, you're not alone!

Thomas: Sorry about that, I guess.

Newt: Nah, it's fine. I should probably do something about my relationship but well...  
Newt: I'm not doing a thing so, whatever happens is kinda my fault, you know.

Thomas: Don't say that, it can't be your fault! There are always two people in a relationship, it cannot be only your fault.

Newt: Yeah, you're probably right.

Thomas: We both know I am.

Newt: Cocky again?

Thomas: You like it.

Newt: I think I do. Most of the time.

Thomas: Glad to see this conversation went from vengence to deep shit to you admitting you like my amazing personality.

Newt: Yeah, that was quite a journey.  
Newt: Yet it only lasted a few minutes.

Thomas: That's beautiful. What a century we live in!

Newt: I know, right?

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: Entertain me. Please.

Thomas: Sure... Do you want me to tell you a funny story or something?  
Thomas: Cause like... I don't really know any funny stories.  
Thomas: I mean, I do, they just aren't funny...

Newt: It's okay, just... tell me what you're doing?

Thomas: I'm currently trying to make dinner.

Newt: Trying?

Thomas: Yeah, it's not going that well...

Newt: What are you cooking?

Thomas: Pastas?

Newt: Are you joking, you don't know how to cook pastas?

Thomas: I do, but I lost count of the time and uh...  
Thomas: It's more like mashed pastas now.

Newt: And you thought you had no funny stories to tell...

Thomas: Hey, I was being entertaining here, don't be mean!

Newt: Sorry, you're right.  
Newt: You gonna eat your pastas or are you ordering take out?

Thomas: I think I'm gonna taste them first and then order take out?  
Thomas: Just so that I don't feel too stupid.

Newt: Do they look that bad?

Thomas: Uh... It kinda melted and formed a massive pasta paste?

Newt: What did you put in it?!

Thomas: Apparently not enough water?

Newt: I'm dead, that's the most adorable and innocent asnwer ever.

Thomas: What about you? What are you doing? I mean, except laughing at me?

Newt: Nothing interesting...

Thomas: Tired?

Newt: Yeah. A bit annoyed as well.

Thomas: Rough day at work and school?

Newt: I guess you could say that.

Thomas: You okay?  
Thomas: You sound kinda out of it?

Newt: I'm fine, don't worry. Just wish I could be home right now and sleep.

Thomas: Aoutch, I feel you, that's the worst feeling in the world...  
Thomas: Don't worry, you'll soon be!

Newt: Thank you, Tommy.

Thomas: Anytime!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Feeling better?

Newt: A whole lot now. Thanks again, by the way!

Thomas: You don't have to thank me for anything.  
Thomas: I'm glad you're feeling better tho!

Newt: I am! Sleeping helped a lot!

Thomas: A wise man once said 'your bed is your best ally'.

Newt: Nobody ever said that, did they?

Thomas: Well I just did, didn't I?

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: If you are a music major, does this mean you could help me make an awesome playlist to get through my days?  
Newt: You probably know a lot more artists and songs than I'll ever do!

Thomas: I can, of course!  
Thomas: But what if I don't have good music tastes?

Newt: I'm not asking you because I think you have great tastes. I'm asking you cause I want to discover new stuff?

Thomas: So I can propose every song I want?

Newt: Yeah. Does that sound like something you could help me with?

Thomas: Yeah, for sure, let me grab a notebook and I'll just make a list of a few songs I can think of during the day.  
Thomas: Also, give me a few adjective that can describe your moods and I'll try to find something that can suit!  
Thomas: Would it be a playlist for the night as well? I mean, I know I have trouble sleeping without having listened to a few calmer songs, so...

Newt: You sound so excited and enthusiastic, that's quite endearing.

Thomas: Hey, don't make fun of me, you picked my interest, okay?

Newt: I'm not making fun of you! Your excitement is actually really nice and cute.  
Newt: Sorry, that was a bit awkward.

Thomas: It's fine, I'm cute, what can I say?

Newt: You're such a shank.

Thomas: Do you want your playlist or not?

Newt: Yes, sir!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Hey, Newt...?  
Thomas: You awake?

Newt: Yep?

Thomas: Newt, it's 4:30am, why are you awake?

Newt: I was drawing a bit, didn't realize how late/early it was!

Thomas: How artsy.

Newt: Don't laugh.  
Newt: Why are you awake? Just finished your shift?

Thomas: Yeah, I left work at 3am, but I can't sleep.

Newt: That sucks... D'you have a class in the morning?

Thomas: I don't, but... I'm tired and my mind doesn't want to stop racing. Do you?

Newt: I actually do, but as you can see, I suck at being a responsible student.

Thomas: Oh, I'm sorry. I should let you go to sleep then.

Newt: I'm not really sleepy.  
Newt: Do you want to text a bit?

Thomas: Yeah, or could you – call me? Tell me what you're drawing, what you did today?

Newt: Sure. Gimme a sec, you made me a bit nervous, I need to calm down.

Thomas: Too tired to be nervous.

Newt: I'm gonna call, you ready?

Thomas: Stupid question, I was born ready.

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Thank you so so much for yesterday.  
Thomas: You have no idea how good it felt to finally be able to fall asleep.  
Thomas: And it was a pleasure to hear your voice and to talk to you.

Newt: Same. I fell asleep soon after you, I think, I don't even remember ending the call!

Thomas: How did your morning class/classes go? Did you wake up okay?

Newt: Never had such a short yet good night of sleep in a long time.  
Newt: I guess I should thank you too.

Thomas: I didn't know it could be fascinating and soothing to hear about your day.

Newt: Thinking about it, you fell asleep to the sound of my voice, I'm not sure how to take that.

Thomas: You fell asleep as well!

Newt: My voice is magical, what can I say.

Thomas: Who's being cocky now?

Newt: I was born cocky.  
Newt: Scratch that, it sounds better when you say it.

Thomas: I liked it. But thanks.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: Can I ask you a question?

Thomas: Sure!

Newt: What color are your eyes?

Thomas: Light brown.  
Thomas: Why?

Newt: Looking for inspiration for my drawing, just wanted to know.

Thomas: You're already working on something new?

Newt: Yeah, something came up to my mind and... You know, gotta get it out of my system.

Thomas: That's a nice way to do it, you're right.  
Thomas: What about yours then?

Newt: Black.

Thomas: I wish I had dark eyes!

Newt: They are probably perfect just the way they are!

Thomas: I wish they were darker tho...

Newt: I wish mine were blue, if that makes you feel better.

Thomas: I like black, don't you dare to say you don't like it haha!

Newt: I like to think I'd have looked pretty good with blue eyes.  
Newt: At least that's what my mum used to tell me!

Thomas: Are you blond?

Newt: Yeah, why?

Thomas: Okay, I can't help but agree on that one, your mum's probably right!

Newt: She had beautiful blue eyes, sometimes I really wish I could have at least gotten that from her, to be a bit more like her. Could have helped me remember her a bit more.  
Newt: Yet all I had was the blond hair and the British accent.

Thomas: Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize...

Newt: It's fine, I still have the blond hair and the British accent, right?

Thomas: I like the way you see things, Newt.

Newt: Gotta go back to my painting, talk to you later?

Thomas: Sure thing!

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: I hate waking up super early on Saturdays.

Newt: Why do you do it then?

Thomas: Running practice. Plus my shifts usually aren't that bad on Saturdays so it's not as exhausting as a week day.

Newt: Running practice? Sweet.  
Newt: My flatmate is a runner as well!

Thomas: Why are _you_ even awake?!

Newt: Didn't go to sleep, I'm still working on my painting...

Thomas: Really?!  
Thomas: God that's really passionate of you and kinda adorable as well.

Newt: I probably look like a zombie right now but I don't wanna stop. Plus I've got some of the songs you recommended playing and I feel like I've never been more alive, d'you know what I mean?  
Newt: I'm better when I work at night, that also helps.

Thomas: It's easier to be true to yourself at night. You're kinda more vulnerable and that makes you a lot better, doesn't it?

Newt: YES, completely! I love it, I usually feel so alive.

Thomas: I feel you, I wrote my best pieces at night.

Newt: I'll probably die in an hour tho, because now that it's almost time for the sun to rise, I'm getting a bit tired.

Thomas: Are you proud of what you've done so far?

Newt: Yes. Surprised by what came out of it but... Truer to yourself at night so...

Thomas: Then you can go to sleep peacefully!

Newt: I guess yeah! I just washed my brushes so I guess I'm gonna sleep a bit!

Thomas: Night Newt! Sleep tight.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: How did practice go?

Thomas: Good!  
Thomas: We have a good team this year, and we get along quite well, so it's nice!  
Thomas: Still sucks to have to wake up on a Saturday but once you're up, you just have to go for it, right?

Newt: That's good! Running helps take your mind off things as well, it's like you can't even miss practice once at some point cause it makes you all grumpy and shit.

Thomas: Virtual high five for that!  
Thomas: Do you run as well?  
Thomas: You sound like someone who knows what it's like to run.

Newt: I used to.

Thomas: Why did you stop?

Newt: Hurt my ankle pretty bad on a competition. I already have trouble walking properly, so running is a big no.

Thomas: Shuck, that must have been horrible.

Newt: I don't remember much of it, and my teammates probably felt worse than I did.  
Newt: Which isn't that hard, since I passed out and thus couldn't feel a thing haha!

Thomas: Oh my God I don't know if I should laugh at how dorky you are or tell you that it sucks.  
Thomas: I'm laughing, if you're wondering.

Newt: Good, cause I think I was bloody funny on that one!

Thomas: Yeah, you were.

Thomas: I mean, it still sucks, but I like the way you talk about things.

Newt: That's a really nice thing to say. Thank you!

Thomas: Anytime!

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: I just listened to 'With the tidal waves', and I love that song! Who wrote it?

Thomas: I did.

Newt: Are you shucking with me?!

Thomas: No?  
Thomas: Do you like it?

Newt: Bloody Hell, Tommy, it's incredible, I've had it on replay for an hour now!  
Newt: You're shucking talented, I can't believe it! Are you the singer as well or did you just write it?

Thomas: A friend of mine recorded it. I just play on this one, didn't feel confident enough to sing.

Newt: Why not? I bet you have an amazing voice!

Thomas: Most of the time it feels a little bit too weird to sing, like most of the lyrics hit too close to home and I can't focus properly... That's pathetic, I know, that's why I'm mostly writing and creating the melody.

Newt: That's not pathetic at all, the words are really beautiful and I can get that it makes you feel a bit vulnerable to sing them.

Thomas: Thanks.

Newt: You're still bloody amazing tho! That song is genius!

Thomas: I'm glad you like it! I put it on your playlist cause you said you wanted to hear some new stuff and we recorded this song last year and uploaded it on youtube and it got a fair amount of decent criticisms so...

Newt: I love it.

Thomas: I guess I kinda wanted your thoughts on it somehow.

Newt: Would you sing it to me? Like, record it for me or sing it to me over the phone or something?

Thomas: We'll see about that, okay?

Newt: Whenever you're ready, Tommy.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: Entertain me?

Thomas: Something wrong?

Newt: Not really. I just need a bit of a distraction. Please?

Thomas: Sure! How do you cook a pizza? What would you put on it?

Newt: Is that a funny story or something?

Thomas: What? No, not at all, I'm trying to cook my own pizza but I don't know what to put on it.

Newt: Why are you always messing up with food when I need a distraction?

Thomas: Because it's usually dinner time?

Newt: True...

Thomas: The realy question is... Why aren't _you_ eating?

Newt: I am waiting for someone and they are late.  
Newt: Again.  
Newt: Yes, I am bitter and a bit angry. Hence the distraction...

Thomas: Shuck, wouldn't want that person to be me.

Newt: Don't worry, with how nice you are that person couldn't be you even in a thousand years.

Thomas: That's nice, thanks!

Newt: About your pizza, you just need to put stuff you like on it. And just don't overcook it!

Thomas: I won't, I swear! I'm gonna keep and eye on it!  
Thomas: I'm gonna put some cheese in the crust, like a real pizza!

Newt: You're making a pizza, it kinda has to be real, Tommy.

Thomas: Stop being sassy!  
Thomas: I can't cook to save my life, can't you just pray for me and my pizza?

Newt: You're gonna be fine! I have faith in you!

Thomas: Thanks! Feels nice to read that!

Newt: I'm mostly trying to reassure the pizza... It's probably scared as hell...

Thomas: Funny.

Newt: Seriously tho, I bet your cooking abilities are completely acceptable!

Thomas: Wait till you've tasted it yourself...

Newt: Haha, that's a bit scary if you put it like that!  
Newt: Would you cook me a pizza?

Thomas: Without cheese then, but I'd do it!

Newt: But you like cheese when it's in the crust?

Thomas: Yeah. Am I weird?

Newt: Definitely!  
Newt: But it's kinda fun? And adorable? Dunno how you do that...

Thomas: I was born this way.  
Thomas: My pizza is ready!  
Thomas: It actually looks edible.  
Thomas: Which is a good thing!

Newt: I'm actually praying that you're not gonna food poison yourself with that pizza...

Thomas: Hey!  
Thomas: You said you had faith in me!

Newt: Yeah, but I also appreciate texting with you a bit too much for my own good, and I wouldn't want you to die because of a pizza.

Thomas: Underneath all these layers of sass, I can tell that you're actually trying to be nice.  
Thomas: And I appreciate it. And you.  
Thomas: You know what I mean.

Newt: I get it. Softie.

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Do you like that song or that song better?

Newt: Hum...  
Newt: That's a pretty tough question.  
Newt: I kinda like the second one better, lyrically speaking. Why?

Thomas: Just wanted to know. I need a new alarm to wake up and I've been hesitating for the past ten minutes.

Newt: In that case, the first one is better. The first few notes will definitely give you some motivation for the day and help you get out of bed!  
Newt: Still like the second one a lot tho, but yeah.

Thomas: I get what you mean, the first song has a strong positive vibe, doesn't it?

Newt: Yeah! Do you write that kind of song as well?

Thomas: Depends.

Newt: On?

Thomas: The mood. The inspiration. What's going on in my life when I pick up my guitar and start messing around on it.

Newt: I get that, yeah! I like that painting and music work in a similar way. So that's why some of your stuff is a bit darker, I guess.  
Newt: How long have you played guitar?  
Newt: D'you play any other instrument?

Thomas: Yeah, everybody's got their darker moments, I guess. You caught me in one of them, when I was jealous of Teresa for bringing her dates home. I actually wrote a song and after that, I felt better. You kinda helped as well, opened my eyes and stuff.  
Thomas: Piano, a bit. I've been a drummer for most of my life, it was the very first instrument I played. Guitar came a bit later, but I've still been playing it for a good ten years, I think.

Newt: That's so freaking cool! I'd love to learn how to play the guitar!

Thomas: I could teach you, it's really not that difficult.

Newt: I don't really think I'd be any good haha!

Thomas: I'd bet the contrary. Plus, I'm a great teacher, you'd be surprised.

Newt: You already surprise me quite a lot, trust me.

Thomas: That's a good thing?

Newt: You have no idea how much I like it.

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Have you ever watched Interstellar?

Newt: Nope... Why?

Thomas: Cause I downloaded it and I'm about to watch it.  
Thomas: You busy?

Newt: Nope, not really.

Thomas: No crazy painting session today?

Newt: Not today, no!

Thomas: Then download Interstellar and watch it with me?

Newt: Only if we start the movie at the same time.  
Newt: Which means you have to wait a little bit till I'm done downloading it.

Thomas: Okay!  
Thomas: How long?

Newt: I have a decent connection so... ten minutes?

Thomas: Good! Can't wait to start the movie!  
Thomas: Do you have pop corn?  
Thomas: Cause I'm gonna make some!

Newt: I don't think I do, but I'm probably just gonna make some tea.

Thomas: Do you drink tea at least once a day?

Newt: Uh... Never really paid attention to how many cups of tea I have per day, but yeah, I have one at least once a day.

Thomas: How long have you been living in the US?

Newt: Since I was seven.

Thomas: Yet your accent is still pretty British, that's so cool!

Newt: Yeah, I guess. Probably a bit less obvious than people living in Britain but definitely more British than yours.

Thomas: That's funny.

Newt: And irresistible. At least that's what I've been told!

Thomas: It is.

Newt: Is your movie ready to play?

Thomas: Yep! Is yours ready?

Newt: Three...

Thomas: Two...

Newt: One. Go!

Thomas: I've actually been dying to watch this movie, you have no idea!

Newt: Why didn't you watch it sooner?

Thomas: I don't really know. I was in a sleepy phase and I couldn't really do much, do you know what I mean?

Newt: Yeah, I get it. Sucks. You better now tho, right?

Thomas: Yeah. Definitely better!  
Thomas: Thank you.

Newt: D'you have a proper TV or are you watching it on your computer?

Thomas: TV. You?

Newt: Computer. It's a Mac, I'm not complaining.

Thomas: You'll have to come at mine next time, big screens are better.

Newt: I'll hold you to that.  
Newt: Why do I automatically like every single movie Nolan makes?

Thomas: Because they are amazing?

Newt: Yeah, might be that...

Thomas: Also they are better on a big screen cause you can appreciate it even more.

Newt: Stop tempting me!

Thomas: I'm not! Did I mention that I had popcorns?

Newt: Tommy!

Thomas: Just saying...

Newt: I hope you choke on your popcorn.

Thomas: No you don't.

Newt: I definitely don't.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: I want to go back home.

Thomas: Why can't you?

Newt: I drank a bit too much wine. Minho's picking me up.

Thomas: Minho?

Newt: Flatmate.

Thomas: Is he the captain of the Glade's running team?

Newt: Yep. And flatmate. And bestfriend. And driver for the night visibly.

Thomas: Funny how small the world is...

Newt: Funny how cute you sound through your texts.

Thomas: Funny how cute you are when you're drunk.

Newt: I'm not drunk. Just a bit less inhibited.

Thomas: Why are you 'less inhibited' then?

Newt: Took my girlfriend out for dinner, tried to make things better. Wished it was you the whole time.

Thomas: You're drunk, Newt.

Newt: Minho says so as well.  
Newt: I don't feel drunk.  
Newt: I guess that's why Sonya left tho. I probably wasn't making an interesting date.  
Newt: I don't care. I still wish it were you.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: Hey uh... I should apologize for yesterday, I drank a bit too much and that wasn't really nice to put you in that situation.

Thomas: It's fine, don't worry.  
Thomas: I'm sorry that your night went that badly tho.

Newt: My fault. It wouldn't happen if I was dating the right person.

Thomas: That's probably true.

Newt: I think I need to make things right in my life. And make the right calls.

Thomas: I'm here for you in case you need me.

Newt: Thank you.

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Would it be bad if I told you that...  
Thomas: As weird as it sounds, I also wish it were me?

Newt: Are you sobber?

Thomas: Yeah.

Newt: Glad to know at least one of us can be sincere without alcohol in his blood.

Thomas: Idiot.

Newt: It isn't tho.  
Newt: Weird, I mean.  
Newt: Or maybe it is.  
Newt: But I get it.  
Newt: Cause... like... It wasn't the alcohol talking.  
Newt: I mean... Me too, you know?

Thomas: That's... That's shucking good to know.

 

*     *     *

 

Thomas: Hey! Was just wondering, would you...  
Thomas: Would go out with me some times?  
Thomas: I get it if it's weird. Asking through a text isn't the best way to do this.  
Thomas: I'm sorry, I probably got a bit ahead of myself.  
Thomas: If you don't want to act on it or anything it's fine.  
Thomas: I'm sorry.

 

*     *     *

 

Newt: I broke up with my girlfriend.  
Newt: Turned my phone off last night cause I couldn't help but think about you and how it'd feel to hug you and kiss you and touch you but I wanted to break up with Sonya properly and knowing I could text you, or even call you at any given moment was a bit too much of a tentation.  
Thomas: Really?

Newt: You tend to do that to me...

Thomas: Shuck, Newt that's so hot... and so adorable at the same time.  
Thomas: It's a confusing feeling haha.  
Thomas: You said you broke up with her?

Thomas: What did she say?

Newt: She was a bit shocked that I made the first move and ended things with her, I guess.  
Newt: But I've come to realize that I wasn't in love with her anymore, and that it's been a long time since I stopped feeling anything for her.  
Newt: She also told me she had felt it coming for a few weeks already. Saw the portrait I made of you and stuff.

Thomas: You did a portrait of me?

Newt: Well you did give me your eyes color and it might or might not have inspired me more than I thought...  
Thomas: Shuck Newt...  
Thomas: Are you for real?

Newt: I guess. I mean, I feel pretty real, and more alive than ever.  
Newt: Can I ask you out properly? Or does me begging you to come over to yours to watch a movie on your TV and cuddle with you sound good enough?

Thomas: Shuck, I'm texting you my address right now. I'll even let you pick the movie.

Newt: How chevalresque.

Thomas: Shut up, you like it.

Newt: I do.

 

*     *     *

 

“Is that weird?” Newt whispered, his nerves messing him up.

“What?” Thomas replied, just as quietly.

“That we're only ten minutes into the movie and I am already finding no interest in watching it anymore.”

“Why is that?” Thomas's voice was teasing but showed that he was a bit nervous as well, just like Newt.

“You're a bit distracting...”

“You're one to talk.” There was a pause.

“I wanna kiss you. Been wanting to since you opened the door.”

“I get it. I – Me too. Shuck, me too, Newt.”

“Why on Earth aren't we doing something about it then?” Newt whispered softly.

 

Without any other word, any other warning, they shifted on the couch until they were facing each other. The movie playing in the background long forgotten, Newt and Thomas locked eyes and smiled at each other for a second, giggling before Newt made the first move and brought himself closer to Thomas, until he was sitting on the brunet's lap. Thomas's arms came to rest on Newt's sides.

Without thinking, they leaned in at the same time, heart beating fast, both of them closing their eyes when they felt the other's breath on their lips, their hands clenching in anticipation in the fabric of the other's shirt. They giggled again, nervous and happy.

And then, they were kissing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Feedbacks are life, so come talk to me if you feel like it hehe! Also, all mistakes are mine as I sadly am no native speaker. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless, thanks for reading!)


End file.
